Tamas Mahavidya
Appearance Tamas, like many gods and demigods, he has the power to change his appearance as it suits him. His personal favorite is as an Indian teenager, with flawless, deeply tanned skin, brown eyes, chiseled cheekbones, dazzling smile and perfect black hair. Since many believe that if something is that beautiful, it cannot possibly be harmful, he often uses this guise to seduce victims and rise to a position of power. His true form however, is quite frightening. His eyes turn red, his face becomes sunken, almost emaciated, his fingers turn to long claws, his skin turns grey and his hair becomes shock white. Personality Tamas, while pretending to be a charming, considerate sweetheart, is in reality a selfish pain in the rear. He is thoroughly evil, and enjoys it, often using others to achieve his own means, then disposing of them when he grows weary of them, disregarding how many hearts he breaks. He trusts none, and none should trust him either. He is very intelligent and is often many a step ahead of his opponents. He is not above manipulating anyone to get his way, even if that person is his own mother. Abilities Immortality: Yes, he's immortal. Pity rather. Shape-Changing: He can change he appearance at will, but cannot control his return to his original form when angered. Seduction: Pretty self-explanatory. He uses this one a lot. Stinging Smoke: He gets this one from his mother, but he doesn't use it all that often, except when he needs to make a quick getaway. Teleportation: Also self explanatory. He usually disappears in what looks like a cloud of darkness that swirls like smoke. Omniscience: He can somewhat see everything, a trait from his vetal father, but this effect is limited due to the fact he is only half-vetal. This ability is what allows him to remain a step ahead of his enemies, but not his half-sister. Relationships Friends: He considers none his friend, as he believes he has no equal. Enemies: Tamas has made many enemies, mostly exes he used who were not totally devastated by his betrayal. Family: His mother is Dhumavati, the Hindu widow goddess and seventh of the ten Mahavidyas, and an avatar of the Hindu goddess Parvati. He has never known his father, as he left before Tamas was born (fleeing for his life from Tamas's mother, who plotted to kill him). He also secretly has a half sister (they have the same father), Charnelle Shavokar, whom he did not know about until she had helped defeat him. Ever since then, he has loathed her and tried to keep her from butting into his business, with varying success. He is related to pretty much every Hindu god and demigod in some way (as most gods are), but he is most closely related to Kara Devi, who's mother, Kali, also happens to be a Mahavidya and avatar of Parvati. They do not get along very well, much to Tamas's disappointment, as he feels with her strength in his command, he could really further his powers. Romance: Tamas has been through many relationships, but he has never truly been "in love", as all his relationships were only to manipulate someone into getting what he wants. His reluctance to be in an actual committed relationships stemmed from his mother and her solitude. Some of his exes include (but are not limited to): Kimmy Deva (whom he tried to kill by eating her soul) Helen Ios (whom he cheated on with Tessa) Tessa Orlok (whom he cheated on with Helen) Iyzebel Nerezza (by rumor mostly, there is little evidence to substantiate it, most likely because they are very good at keeping secrets) Behind the Name Tamas means "darkness" in Sanskrit, and it sure is fitting. Other Stuff His theme song (for now, at least until I find something more suitable) is Bad Romance by Lady Gaga.__FORCETOC__ Category:Original Characters Category:Pdwolverine's oc Category:Indian Mythology Category:Dhumavati Category:Males Category:Demigod